


Futile Devices

by wyvryn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, except it burns the opposite way, you only get a few chapters of fluff. then the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvryn/pseuds/wyvryn
Summary: The spark of a summer love slowly burns out.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: DirkJake Big Bang 2k21





	Futile Devices

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! You get a little bit of fluff, as a treat. I’m excited to continue this fic!!

**July 2nd, 2019**

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you’ve fallen in love with a boy.

A tender touch ghosts Dirk’s ribs, softly silhouetted against his honey flecked skin. He exhales as the other boy’s gaze travels from scar to skin, dent to blemish, taking in everything with a hesitant admiration. Flickering in the dim of the candle, his eyes meet Dirk’s own.

“Can I kiss you?”

Dirk nods.

Awkward gazes break as Jake settles beside him, one leg swung over the side of the twin mattress. Jake’s clammy, flushed hands skim Dirk’s chest, and Jake hoists himself above his opposite. Cocoa skin against golden brown, Jake’s dark toner hands rest upon fairer skin, blush prominent and warm to the touch.

Dirk sees Jake grin nervously, overbite resting on the dent of his inner lip. His palms are damp, arms shaking on either side of him as he supports his weight above Dirk. Jake takes a wavering breath above him, avoiding eye contact.

“Should I close my eyes?” Jake whispers.

“Probably.”

Jake’s eyes scrunch up and he leans fowards. Lips only inches away, Dirk feels his shades nudge against his face. He squints an eye open to see Jake’s wide and pointed at his nose. Dirk tries to sit up, hoping to sort the issue out, but only worsens it by Jake tugging away at the same time. Dirk’s glasses tear off, making him wince from a sharp edge dragging across his face.  
“Sorry! I’m so sorry! My glasses got caught!” Jake whispers through his teeth, clambering to detach the bandaged bridge of his frame from the point of Dirk’s own glasses, only to bring his face against his partner’s, tips of their noses touching. Dirk’s mind is racing through scenarios, scenes of any possibility racing through his mind. _Shit, why’d I keep my fucking shades on? That’s weird right? That’s weird. Jake probably thinks I’m weird. He doesn’t-_

He’s taken aback by dry lips suddenly pressed against his own. Jake’s going at it hard, and Dirk is too surprised to say anything, until he yelps as Jake’s teeth slide into his mouth by accident, pinching his lip. “Fuck!” Dirk hisses as quietly as you can when your summer camp boyfriend just bit your lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Dirk! Oh jeez, I’m so sorry Dirk!” Jake splutters as he pulls away. He hesitates for a second. “Do you need anything? Gee I’m so sorry, that wasn’t a very good first kiss, I’m not very good at this!”

Dirk’s shades have been dislodged and Jake can see tears pricking the corners of his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Jake, it’s fine,” Dirk winces. “Really.”

Jake extends a hand forwards to Dirk’s face, but jumps as they hear a voice ring up from downstairs. “Boys, is everything ok up there?”

 _Shit_.

Jake leaps off the top of the bunk and down to his own, launching himself onto his bed before yelling down to their councillor.  
“Yeah, everything’s peachy! Don’t worry, Ms. Serket!”

They’re quiet, breathing heavy, eyes fixed on the crack of their door.

“Alright, but get to sleep. It’s past curfew.”

Exhale.

Jake climbs the ladder again.

—-

**July 8th, 2019**

Dirk leaves summer camp with a phone number and a crumpled, water stained Polaroid of the two boys ziplining. One of its corners has caught the edge of a coffee ring, and the ink bleeds from a small spill. But it’s still his, Dirk’s very own time capsule. He stares out the back window of his brother’s car, observing the towering pines and lake that spans for miles. Snapping off his phone case, he takes one last look at the picture. Jake’s smile as he falls backwards is priceless because Dirk can see a familiar tinge of fear and excitement in his eyes. Dirk stands in front, stone-faced and pulling his signature “thumbs up”. Immediately after the snap was heard, Dirk had burst out laughing as he heard Jake scream down the line backwards.

Dirk misses it. God, he misses him. Two weeks isn’t nearly enough. Not enough to get to know Jake English. He presses the Polaroid into the case, fitting it back on.

“What’re you doing back there, kiddo?”

Dave looks in the rear view mirror, eyebrows raising above the rim of his shades.

Dirk’s stomach seems to shift with the corners of the forest road.  
“Just fidgeting.”

The sky is painted violet and pink, reflecting on the lake, silhouetted by the city line on the horizon. As the sun fades, Dirk thinks of him. That time he had to call you in to kill a spider on his bunk, sneaking out with him and the girls in their cabin to swim. And that night.

Dirk never really did kiss him properly again.

—-

**September 13th, 2019**

A bus ride home and his keys in the door was all it took for Dirk’s phone to buzz in his pocket.

"Jakey" was written at the top of his screen, a stupid, stereotypical nickname that he never uses. He should really change it sometime. It’s old anyways.

He flicks the AC on and flops down on the couch, hitting answer and holding the phone up to his face.

Jake’s appears on the other side, distorted and pixelated.

“Hey Dirk! How was school, pumpkin?”

“Ew,” Dirk snorts. “It was fine, weirdo. I signed up for the robotics club again.”

“Oh that’s great!” Jake says, microphone crackling as he walks to the kitchen in his house. “I’m just making a cup of tea; I didn’t get up to much today. I haven’t done my school yet!”

Dirk pulls his tank away from his chest, damp with sweat from the Texas heat.  
“I thought you were enjoying online school?”

“Oh yeah I am, I can go at my own pace. I still have time to go to the market with Granny in the morning!”

Dirk’s screen displays the ceiling and edge of Jake’s cabinets, the sound of metal against ceramic ringing as Jake stirs his tea.

“So you’re procrastinating until the due date?”

“Hey! Geeze, have some faith in me!”

If Dirk’s face wasn’t already flushed from the heatwave, then Jake might’ve been able to see him blush as he pushed his shades back up to cover his eyes.

“You’re a dork,” he blurts out. He doesn’t elaborate as embarrassment creeps over his body, but he hears Jake go silent across the line.

“You… You really think so?”

Dirk tenses, leg bouncing. “No, dipshit, that was an insult.”

Silence.

“Fuck, sorry, that sounded bad. I was kidding, Jake,” He groans.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay!”

Something in Dirk’s heart seems to drop at the tenderness in his boyfriend’s voice.

_Wow. Did… did that feel good? Why would it feel good, Jesus Christ, Dirk, you’re fucking pathetic. You’re fine without his words._

“Anyways. I was talking to Bro about maybe… well, meeting you in Washington when you’re here for school? I know it’s only a few months from now, so I wanted to work out some dates with you. If you want.”

“Oh! I didn’t even think about that, Dirk! That would be splendid!”

“Splendid?”

“Shut your trap, you don’t appreciate language like I do, buster. But- yes! That would be incredible!”

Jake’s microphone crinkles under his shirt, caught tied around his forearm.

“Jake, mic.”

“I know! Drop it- oh devilfucking- dickens-! Frig, sorry hold on, dropped my tea!”

A smile tugs at Dirk’s mouth.

“Take your time, babe.”

“Babe? Who’s the corny one now?”

“Hey. Babe is tasteful.”

“Whatever you say!”

Dirk smiles when he sees him stick his tongue out on the other line

—-

**December 8th, 2019 (12:34 AM)**

Airports at night are oddly comforting for Dirk. It could be the nostalgia goggles, seeing as his brother travels close to every month, but something about the silence and sterile smell of the carpet, the distant whir of the luggage terminals, and the barred-up stores is comforting in a way.

A beep sounds over the speaker, signifying the landing of a plane. Dirk shoots up from his chair, scanning the TV above his chair  
_Alaska, Ohio- no, none of those… Hawaii! Terminal B, Terminal B…_

He repeats the phrase under his breath as he sprints through the barren hallways, footsteps ringing across the corridors. His heart is beating in anticipation, anxiety and excitement blending together in the pit of his stomach. He rounds the corner, sneakers squeaking on the tiled floor. He sees the plane outside the massive glass panes, towering above the workers below. Dirk leans against the wall, shielding himself from the eyes of the soon-to-be exiting passengers.

A click of a key in the door, voices from the other side. The jetbridge must be open.

Dirk peeks around the wall from his hiding spot, foot tapping nervously as a crowd forms around the benches, gathering their luggage and checking for their baggage claim.

But his heart seems to stop as Dirk’s eyes land on a face. Jake.

He’s looking around in confusion, worriedly glancing at his phone. He’s sat on the back of his suitcase, leaning against the handle.  
_Now or never, Dirk, don’t ruin the surprise._

He stealthily eyes his target, waiting for him to turn. _Wait… there._

As Jake turns to stretch, Dirk sprints over. It feels like he’s walking on air, butterflies in his stomach. It doesn’t feel real. Is this real?

Quietly, quietly… there. Dirk grabs Jake’s shoulders, ripping a high pitched scream from his throat. He turns around in a blitz, decking Dirk square in the jaw, still screaming bloody murder.

Dirk lays there for a second, KO'd from the hit as bystanders mutter. Jake stands dumbfounded, registering his supposed assailant. And he bursts out laughing. A real gut laugh, happy and tired and slightly manic. He doubles over, holding his stomach as laughter wracks his body. Kneeling beside his dazed boyfriend, still giggling to himself, he throws himself onto Dirk, pulling him into a full-body bear hug.

“Dirk! Golly, it’s really you! I’m so sorry!”

“Jake. Up- You’re crushing my damn ribs, dude,” Dirk chuckles, bringing Jake’s head closer into the embrace. He had nearly forgotten his scent, earthy like moss. And day-old Old Spice deodorant mixed with B.O. His body feels warm, and though his hands are clammy and unwashed, they still feel like they belong around Dirk’s neck. Jake hovers for a moment before detaching himself, lifting himself off the carpeted floor, extending a hand down to Dirk.

“I thought you weren’t coming for another couple days! Where’s your brother?” Jake asks as he gathers his scattered luggage.

“He’s at some party. Gave me money for the bus so I could surprise you. He had to arrive here a few days early for an interview; I guess he texted your grandma and asked if you could stay with us for those days instead of a hotel,” Dirk replies, reaching an arm out to take Jake’s backpack.

“Well, it’s… a welcome surprise. Thank you, Dirk.”

Red creeps across Dirk’s cheeks, freckles standing out against the blush like flecks of gold.

“No problem.”

—-

**December 8th, 2019 (1:23 AM)**

When Dirk unlocks and opens the door, he notices a note on the counter.

_Hey kiddo,_  
_I ordered you and Jake some pizza. It should get there around 1:30. I wasn’t sure if you two had eaten yet. Make sure to put it in the fridge when you’re done. I’ll be back no later than 8:00 tomorrow morning. Don’t have sex or any weird shit like that._  
_\- Dave_

“Ugh. God dammit,” Dirk mutters as he scans the last line. Jake walks up behind him, setting a hand down on his shoulder. “What’s that?” he asks.

Dirk crumples the note, stuffing it into his pocket. He turns to look up at Jake. Had… had he always been that tall?  
“Just a note Bro left- he ordered us some pizza. Hungry?”

Jake’s face immediately lights up. “Good gravy I am, I haven’t had any grub all friggin day!”

“Cool, cool,” Dirk says. “Wanna unpack your shit?”

Jake nods. “Lead the way, buster!”

Dirk kicks his boots off and flicks the light on as he leads Jake to their room. The apartment itself is a good size for an Airbnb in downtown Seattle, but the room is cozy, warmly lit by a lamp on the night table in between the two twin size beds on each side. Dirk notices that Dave must have made his bed before he left, duvet tucked neatly into the off white sheets. He hops onto his own bed and gestures towards the opposite.

“Well. Here we are. Need help situating your stuff?” he asks, leaning into the all-too-soft pillows, arms crossed behind his head.

“Nope!” Jake smiles, kneeling down to unzip his suitcase. “I’m good on the unpacking bit, but boy I’m starving. The plane food wasn’t quite the height of luxury.”

As he finishes his sentence, there’s a knock at the door. “Speak of the devil. I’ll go grab it, we can eat in here.”

Dirk keeps his word, promptly returning with a hot pizza box, swapping the cardboard between his hands like some sort of fucked up one-person hot potato as to avoid burning his palms. As soon as he’s beside Jake, he drops the box beside him, settling down to sit cross-legged across from his partner.  
“Dig in, you ravenous beast.”

“How many pieces can I have?”

“How many can you eat?”

“Probably the entire thing!”

“Hell no!” Dirk exclaims. “Like fuck you’re hogging the pizza, I haven’t eaten since six!”

“Then fight me for it!” Jake taunts, a shit-eating yet wholesome grin befalling his face in a way that only Jake fucking English could ever pull off.

Dirk leans back against his own bed, crossing his arms and squinting beneath his shades.  
“Is that a threat?” he asks.

“It’s a promise,” Jake replies. He attempts to cock an eyebrow but only succeeds in scrunching his nose on one side. Dork.

They keep eye contact in silence, Jake still holding his failed attempt at a smug expression, before Dirk lunges towards the other side of the box, tackling Jake to the floor.

“Hey! Don’t play dirty, asshat!” Jake whines. “You’re probably stronger than me!”

“Like hell I am, Christ, Jake, you bushwhack for fun,” Dirk says with a faux sneer.

“Let’s test that theory, shall we?”

Jake proceeds to grab the boy above him by his torso, flipping Dirk onto his stomach and pinning his arms behind his back to keep him from struggling back up. Dirk sighs, face pressed into the carpet.  
“Fuck. Okay, you win,” Dirk grumbles.

Jake leans back, allowing his victim to turn onto his back. Dirk places the back of his hand on his forehead, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in a dramatic play-death. Jake crouches and nudges the side of his arm. “C’mon, up n’ at em! Since I’m so generous I guess I can split my winnings with you.”

Dirk opens one eye to squint up at him. “Jake, you’ve killed me. You’re just too strong. My own boyfriend, a twunk.”

Jake rolls his eyes. “Sakes alive, Strider, get up, don’t be a sore thumb.”

“Guess you’ll have to give me CPR.”

The words leave his mouth before Dirk even registers what he’s saying, but soon realizes his fumble as Jake falls silent. He bolts up from his play-dead position, shades falling onto his lap to show the subtle panic and embarrassment in his eyes. _Shit, shit, Dirk that’s fucking low of you. God, you’re stupid; you’re pressuring the poor dude. You’re so dumb. He hates you, he definitely hates you._  
“Fuck, wait no that’s definitely not what I meant, that was a joke, I-”

Before he can finish, he’s cut off by clammy hands cupping his face, and a soft kiss to his lips. It’s a little crooked and awkward, seeing as Jake is standing, leaning to Dirk’s sitting position, but it’s more coordinated and gentle than the first time, seeing as Dirk has shed his shades. Jake seems to have taken his overbite into account this time around, making sure to lean into the kiss gently. Dirk is taken aback by the gesture, hands still by his sides and eyes wide in surprise, but soon kisses him back, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around Jake’s neck, pulling him onto his lap. They hold the kiss, and warmth seems to seep into Dirk’s body from everywhere Jake has touched him. His face tingles as they break apart, and Dirk looks through Jake’s fogged up lenses and into his eyes.  
“Woah,” he stutters. “You know you didn’t have to… It was a joke. I didn’t mean to pressure you or-”

“Dirk.” His name rolls off Jake’s tongue like it was always meant to be spoken by him. “I wanted to. I wanted an excuse to kiss you properly after our blunder last time.”

Dirk’s jaw hangs slack in marvel before tightening his jaw again. He drifts forward and attempts to kiss the boy above him, but misses his lips by a few inches and plants a graceless kiss on his jaw instead.

“Thanks.”

—-

**December 8th, 2019 (3:04 AM)**

Dirk comes up for air from holding his head under a pillow in an attempt to block out Jake’s snoring. It’s just like summer camp. Dirk hops over the side of his bed, nudging his feet into his slippers. Shit, forgot to clean the pizza up, he thinks as he carefully avoids the box and Jake’s half-unpacked suitcase. Standing over his bed, Dirk leans over and softly plugs Jake’s nose, causing him to snort a bit, but he finally fucking stopped. Dirk straightens up with a sigh, looking down at the few pieces and unfinished crusts left in the pizza box. Slipping his arms into his housecoat, he scoops the scraps up, tiptoeing to the kitchenette, opening the fridge as silently as possible. He flinches from the bright light, rubbing his eyes. He shoves the box into the near empty cabinet, not bothering to shut the lid. As Dirk takes a step backwards, he finds a hand on his back. His shoulders shoot up towards his ears as his body tenses up, squeaking in surprise.

“Cripes, Dirk, it’s just me! I’m sorry,” Jake whispers, turning Dirk around to look down at him.

“Jesus, dude, tell me if you’re planning to send me to the hospital. Givin’ me a fucking heart attack, Jake,” Dirk sighs, leaning face first into Jake’s chest, arms limp by his side. His voice is muffled by Jake’s shirt.  
“Sorry that I woke you up. Your snoring is really fucking loud.”

Jake takes the shorter boy’s arms and wraps them around his torso in a semi-forced hug.  
“It’s a-okay, I just wanted to see what you were up to.”

Dirk leans into Jake’s warmth.  
“Just putting the pizza away.”

“Wanna climb back into bed?” Jake asks, hovering his hand above Dirk’s head nervously.

“You can stroke my hair,” Dirk snorts. Jake lowers his hand, running his fingers through Dirk’s greasy hair. “Under any other circumstance I’d jump at the chance to curl up in my nest of pillows, but a certain someone snores like a 30 year old chainsmoker with the common cold.”

“Ah… sorry about that.”

“All good, you can’t help it.”

Jake parts his lips to talk, but hesitates. Dirk looks up from his place nestled into Jake’s chest.  
“What?”

“W-well…” Jake stutters. “Golly, this is a tad embarrassing but… my Gramma would sleep with me when I started snoring as a kid since our rooms were next to each other. I thought… well, it’s silly but-”

Dirk cocks an eyebrow, smirking. “You want me to sleep with you?”

Lifting an arm from around Dirk’s shoulders, Jake nervously scratches the back of his neck.  
“Well… yeah. I guess so.”

Dirk straightens up, detaching his arms from their place around Jake’s waist.  
“Hey, I guess it couldn’t hurt. I’m not very good with sharing beds, though. C’mon.”

Dirk’s train of thought goes off the rails as he leads the way back to the bedroom. _Why would he want to sleep with me? Does he actually like me that much? What if he doesn’t like it. Maybe he’ll think I’m weird. For what? God I don’t know, just being… me. Dirk. For being Dirk. Why is he being so nice? All you are is you, and being you isn’t that great. You’re Dirk fucking Strider. Dirk. Dirk._

“Dirk!”

Startled out of his thoughts, Dirk jumps with a start.  
“Sorry, zoned out.”

Jake ruffles his hair. “Yeah, yeah. My bed or yours?”

Dirk hesitates, furrowing his brows.  
“Yours.”

“Alrighty! Would you fancy the wall side, your majesty?” Jake gestures towards the bed, holding his arms up and bowing.

“Fuck off English, yes I’d like the wall side.” Dirk rolls his eyes, but his mouth is still pulled into a smile.

Dirk walks past Jake, high-fiving his outstretched hand. Dirk sheds his housecoat and slippers, sitting on the side of the bed. Jake hurries over, plopping down beside him. Without his shades, Dirk’s face is like a painting of feelings. Jake is taken aback by how much he can glean from him just from a glance. It wasn’t very often that they had been able to sit in comfortable silence like this at summer camp. The only alone time they’d gotten was sleeping in the cabin’s attic together, and even then they were on edge in fear of being caught. Dirk likes the silence, but Jake’s staring is persistent and uncomfortable.  
“Take a picture- it’ll last longer.”

Situating themselves on their respective sides, they slide beneath the thin quilt, backs pressed against each other as Dirk pulls his thin legs up to his chest. They lay there together, breathing in each other’s silence, falling asleep but so awake and aware of the other’s presence, a faint sound of electricity buzzing in the air.

Dirk is the first to move, flipping onto his back as delicately as possible as to not disturb the body next to him. He can feel Jake’s body rising and falling, and the pull to lean forward and bring the larger boy into his arms is overwhelming. Dirk hesitates, arm hovering over Jake’s body, but before he can make the final move, a now-sleeping Jake rolls his way. Jake half-consciously struggles to bring Dirk into his arms, so the smaller boy takes Jake’s arms to drape around him. Dirk is smooshed into his chest, body folded like a lawn chair against his body. He swings his leg around Jake’s soft hip, pressing himself closer to his plump torso.

The muffled sound of Jake’s breathing fills the room, rise and fall of his chest comforting Dirk like a lullaby. He leans into the warmth, pulling the boy closer to him like a big teddy bear. He feels soft and safe, Dirk thinks to himself as his thoughts go dark.

Lights out.

—-

**December 10th, 2019**

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

Dirk and Jake sit on the floor of their bedroom, long needles and a bowl of ice spread out in front of them. Dirk picks a needle up and holds it to his face, light from the lamp bouncing off it’s metallic surface.  
“We should be fine.”

Dirk can see Jake rock back and forth, knees held up to his chest.  
“So I just have to… hold the mirror up?” he stutters.

Dirk tsks, pointing the needle towards Jake.  
“Jake, we talked about this. Ice. We have to numb before putting a fucking needle through my lips twofold. I marked where they should go, okay?”

“Mhm!”

“Hold them to the dots while I look up how to do this.”

“Right!” Jake straightens up, leaning onto his knees to hobble towards Dirk and the ice bowl. He tentatively scoops a few pieces into his palm and presses the chill against Dirk’s lips.  
Jake is unmoving, his head tilted to the side. Dirk glances up from his phone to notice Jake’s stare. He smiles and lets a puff of air out of his nose in amusement before craning his neck back down to continue browsing Wikihow.

Minutes pass with casual banter as Dirk’s bottom lip begins to numb and Jake's arms begin to sting. Waving him off, Dirk fumbles to grab a needle from the ground.  
“Should we get rubbing alcohol?” Jake questions, cold hands fidgeting with his hoodie string.

“It’ll be fine,” Dirk brushes him off.  
Positioning the pointed end against the left side of his lip, Dirk takes a shaky breath, biting down on the inside of his cheek as his bottom lip is occupied.  
“Here goes nothing, I guess.”

A pinch turns into a sting, and suddenly there’s blood. Jake yelps and rushes to crawl over to his boyfriend's side, clenching his teeth and flinching when he sees the ruby drip down Dirk’s chin, needle still puncturing his lip. Dirk looks up from the mirror, furrowing his brows. “Woah, easy tiger,” he seethes. “I’m good, I’m good. Sit.”

Jake slumps back down, still squeamish from the blood. “Your leg is bouncing like a bat out of hell, geezums.”

“Mhm,” Dirk mutters, focusing on the small mirror as he maneuvers the jewellery through the worryingly bloody hole in his lip. Jake screws his eyes shut for the rest of the ordeal, noticeably nauseous at the sight of blood. A final wince from Dirk, and the first side is done. He snaps his fingers in front of Jake’s face, garnering a flinch.  
“Hey, first one's done.”

“I’m not looking 'til you do the other! Chop chop!”

“Suit yourself,” Dirk grumbles, settling back to his hunched position in front of the mirror. Another grunt of pain, another fumble of the stud, and Dirk is done the second.

“Can I look now…?” Jake mutters, peeking one eye open.

“Yeah.”

Jake opens his other eye, and immediately snorts, hand shooting up across his mouth.  
“Uh… heh, your lip is… well!”

Dirk’s eyes wander up from beneath his shades, mouth hanging open a little from the pain.  
“What.”

“It’s quite… well,” Jake gestures around his own lips, a crookedly nervous smile across his face. “It’s very swollen, let’s say.”

“What the f- no it’s not…” He trails off as he snatches the mirror to hold to his face, eyes widening and jaw going slack as his mauled visage stares back. It looks like he had done a fucked up Kylie Jenner challenge on his bottom lip, swelling and all. The crusted blood really makes the scene.

Slamming the mirror down beside him, Dirk crosses his arms and huffs an angry sigh. “Shut up, Jake.”

Jake’s giggling ceases, and the room is suddenly silent as Jake’s face falls. “Oh, um… sorry I was just makin-“

“No, shit, god, uh-” Dirk scratches the back of his neck, knee audibly thump, thump, thump-ing on the ground as his leg bounces. “That was a joke. I’m sorry; I was just trying to be deadpan uh…”  
The grip on his neck grows as Dirk’s nails dig into his flesh. _Fuck, god! Great job Dirk, fucking everything up again! Dear lord you’re a fucking pain_.

“Oh! Oh, Dirk I’m so sorry, I thought you were serious, um… Shucks, that was a bit of a friggup, are… Dirk, are you okay?”

At the sound of his name, Dirk is jolted out of thought, body erect and alert.  
“Oh. No problem. Forget it.”

Jake withdraws slightly, hand hovering over Dirk’s knee. He moves his hand up Dirk’s leg a bit, placing a gentle touch on his thigh, rubbing in circles.  
“Would piercing me make you feel better?”

Dirk’s eyes flick up and he nudges his head in a nod.

—-

**December 10th, 2019 (3:23 PM)**

Jake is curled up into Dirk’s lap, wincing and crying, palming his nose.  
“Dirkyyyyyyyy…”

“Don’t call me that, weirdo,” Dirk chuckles, running his thin fingers through thick locks of hair, scratching his scalp as he goes along. “How’s the metal holding up?”

Jake stares up at Dirk, puppy-dog eyes wide and teary as he forces his lip to tremble. For comedic effect.  
“You’ve wounded me, Dirk.”

“Yeah, wh-”

Dirk stops his sentence dead, putting a finger over his mouth as he straightens up to listen to something outside the door. _Click, creeaaak._

Fuck. They hadn’t cleaned up. Dirk’s lip still looks like a murder scene, and bloody needles were still strewn across the floor. A deepish, raspy voice sounded from the kitchenette.  
“Yo, stop making out for a sec and get out here. I brought you weirdos some ice cream.”

Dirk looks down at Jake still on his lap.  
“Dave’s home.”

Footsteps towards the door signal to Dirk that he won’t be getting out of this one. Admitting defeat, he slumps back down as his door creaks open. Dave stands in the doorway, slack from surprise and subtle disappointment as he stares down the two boys. He still adorns his business suit, tie loose around his neck. He pulls his shades down the bridge of his nose, glancing down to the needles, up to Dirk and Jake, back down, and back up again.  
“What the fuck did you guys do?”

“Pierced m’ lips,” Dirk replies, averting his eyes to look down at the half-melted bowl of ice.

“Dear god.”

Dave crouches down beside his brother, examining his little stunt.  
“What the hell, Dirk. Seriously, why. Did you shove a pin through your goddamn lip?”

“Needle.”

“Schematics. Anyways, you guys are dumb. I’m going back out to get you saline.”

Dave straightens up, brushing nonexistent dirt off of his suit. He goes to close the door to their room, but peeks his head through one last time. “Y’all stupid.”

 _Click_.


End file.
